


Fire Emblem: Awaken Your Heart

by SwiftSeraph



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Multi, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/SwiftSeraph
Summary: In the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, two dragons wage war. Or do they? Perhaps there's more to the story than you've heard...Maybe they aren't dragons at all. Maybe a mysterious man and his assistant were watching behind the scenes. Maybe the war was not just fought with swords and scorcery.Maybe it was fought with the manifestations of one's true self - Personas.





	1. Premonition

"Are you ready, Robin? This is our final battle! Let's kill this dastard and get on with our lives!"  
  
Robin grips his Levin Sword tightly and nods at Chrom, his lifelong companion and closest friend. The bond between them is unbreakable. "Let's do this, partner!"  
  
Validar cackles like a madman, bloodshot eyes leering at the two Shepards. "Come then, filth! You cannot fight fate!"  
  
Chrom points his Falchion directly at Robin's father. "That's where you're wrong, Validar! Fate is not absolute!"  
  
Robin places his back against Chrom's and nods. "Yeah! With our bonds, nothing is out of reach!"  
  
Validar laughs. "Lovely child's poetry. Say whatever you wish! You cannot delay the end!"  
  
Validar chuckles and opens his tome - Grima's Truth. He brandishes a card and sets it inside. "Come, worms! Let Grima feast on your bodies!"  
  
Robin and Chrom draw their own cards. Robin tosses his into the air and casts a bolt of ligjtning from his sword.  
  
"Persona!"  
  
The card manifests as a strange, deer-like Manakete, who launches a watery dragon breath at Validar.  
  
Validar chuckles and slams his tome closed. "Duma!"  
  
Validar's own Persona - the Fell God, manifesting in his true draconic form - counters Kamui's water breath with a laser. Validar and Robin both grunt in exertion as they fight to overcome the other.  
  
Chrom throws his tarot card forward and pierces it with a Shield Breaker-esque attack. "Come forth, Ike!"  
  
Duma's head is sliced off by the Radiant Hero's blade, destroying the Persona and allowing Kamui to attack Validar directly. The king of Plegia falls to his knees, teeth gritted.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Robin! You cannot fight fate!"  
  
He attempts to cast Grima's Truth on Robin, but Kamui tanks the hit before dissipating. Validar collapses.  
  
Chrom smiles at Robin. "We did it, friend. Finally. We can rest easy now..."  
  
Robin smiles back but then doubles over, clenching his head in pain.  
  
_I am a Shadow, the true self. Take that which you desire._  
  
_Get out of my head, you monster!_  
  
"Robin! Are you alright?"  
  
Robin screams in fury, his eyes glowing yellow. He stabs his sword into Chrom's gut as the exalt reaches for him. The Ylissean king holds his hand to his stomach in disbelief.  
  
"It-it's not your fault...Robin...promise me you'll escape...live for us both..."  
  
Chrom collapses, and an evil laugh rings out from Robin's unwilling mouth.

* * *

 

When Robin's eyes next open, the view is utterly opposite what he last saw.  
  
An overwhelmingly blue room, entirely monochrome. Close inspection reveals it to be a library, books stacked floor-to-ceiling. At an oval-shaped table in the center, there are two people.  
  
The first sits in a chair at one end of the table, hands clasped, elbows resting. His most striking features are his short stature, bloodshot eyes, and long, hooked nose.  
  
Next to him stands a young woman, golden eyes shining bright. Her red, silver-streaked hair is done up in a messy bun, and blue cat-eye glasses rest on the bridge of her nose. Her outfit is made of a sweater, skirt, kneesocks, and kitten heels, all similarly colored. She clasps a book to her chest and smiles at Robin.  
  
The man speaks up. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between mind and matter, dream...and reality. Only those who have made a contract of sort can enter this room. Please, take a seat."  
  
Robin wordlessly sits at the opposite end of the table, mostly because that's where the only other chair is.  
  
The strange man continues. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance, as is my assistant, Anna."  
  
The librarian nods at Robin. "That's me!"  
  
"Now then...tell us," asks Igor, "what is your name?"  
  
Robin frowns. "My...name?"  
  
He frowns and rubs his head.  
  
"I'm...I can't remember..."  
  
Igor nods. "Hmm...most peculiar. You will be a very interesting guest, I believe. Anna, would you do the honors?"  
  
Anna nods. "Sure thing, master."  
  
She opens her book and looks down her glasses at Robin, mumbling confirmations to herself.  
  
"There's no doubt. He has the power."  
  
"As expected," Igor replies. "Now then, perhaps this will jog a few memories?"  
  
Igor slides his hand across the table. Where there was nothing, there is now a strange card, its blue back showing.  
  
"The Arcana is the window to the soul, they say..."  
  
Igor flips the card over, revealing...

 

_**[The Fool](https://imgur.com/a/4B3A78N) ** _

 

Robin stares for a moment, then shifts his sight to Igor. "My name...is Robin."  
  
Anna writes something down. Igor knits his  hands back together, peering down his nose at Robin.  
  
"Robin...you are destined to do great things, though you do not yet know it.  Our time here is almost at an end. We will call upon you, the next time you are required. Take this."  
  
He hands Robin a strange blue key.  
  
"This allows you to enter the Velvet Room of your own accord, should you wish. Now, I've taken up too much of your time. You are needed elsewhere. Farewell, Robin."  
  
Anna's gaze cuts right into Robin's soul. "See you soon!"


	2. The Verge of Making History

"Chrom, we have to do _something_."  
  
"What do you propose we do, Lissa?"  
  
"I-I dunno..."  
  
Robin's eyes open, and he can spy two people - an oddly familiar blue haired man, and a very yellow girl beside him.  
  
The man smiles. "Hey there. Finally awake, I see."  
  
The girl grins cheerfully and waves.  
  
"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."  
  
Robin takes the man's hand and is pulled up. "Thanks, Chrom."  
  
"Ah, so you know who I am?"  
  
Robin furrows his brow. "...no? Your name just...came to me."  
  
Chrom frowns. "Odd. What's.your name then, stranger? And what are you doing out here?"  
  
"My name...I think it's Robin? My mind's a little hazy..." Robin scratches his head. "Where...is here, exactly?"  
  
Chrom raises an eyebrow. "You don't know where we are?"  
  
The girl bounces up an down eagerly. "Ooh, I've heard about this! It's called amnesia!"  
  
Another voice chimes in. "I believe it's called a load of pegasus shit. Please excuse my foul language, milord, but how can we be sure this man can be trusted? All he remembers is your name and his own."  
  
The girl is shocked. "What are you suggesting, Frederick?"  
  
"Calm down, Lissa," interjects Chrom, holding his palm out towards the blonde. "Frederick's concerns are not unfounded...but Robin seems trustworthy. We'd be lousy Shepards if we left him here alone and confused, anyways."  
  
Robin's gaze turns to the refined man in blue armor, mounted on an equally-clothed horse. "Just the same, milord, we must exercise caution. I would like to trust him, but we cannot allow a wolf into our flock."  
  
Chrom nods. "I appreciate your concern, Frederick. We'll sort all this out in town."  
  
"I suppose I have no say in this matter," Robin remarks dryly.  
  
"Nope!" Lissa responds.  


* * *

  
The band of heroes marches down the trail to Southtown, tension high. Robin draws his hood down and breaks the silence.  
  
"What'll happen to me? Am I to be imprisoned in a dungeon or the like?"  
  
Chrom laughs. "Not to worry, friend. You'll be free to go, once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."  
  
"Is that where we are then? Ylisse?"  
  
Frederick laughs too, but rather than the joyful, relaxed tones of Chrom's, his laugh is more mocking and sharp. "You should pay this actor, milord. It's as if he has actually never heard of the halidom before. What a convincing fool!"  
  
" Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose you'll need proper introductions. I'm Chrom, of course. The worrywort who feels too cultured to walk on his own too legs his my retainer Frederick, and the delicate one is my sister Lissa."  
  
Frederick shakes his head. "Truly, milord, your wit is as sharp as your blade."  
  
Lissa gets a bit more...indignant. "I am not delicate! This axe weighs three times as much as your toothpick of a blade, Chrom!" She turns to Robin. "Ignore him, please. He's quite thick sometimes. Still, better to be found by us Shepards than brigands."  
  
Robin looks at Lissa quizically. "Shepards? You tend sheep in full armor?"  
  
Chrom smirks. "It can be a very dangerous job these days. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."  
  
"A title I bear with pride. Gods forbid one of us actually has a little bit of caution, given our situtation."  
  
Robin shakes his head. "Is this how you guys always are?"  
  
"Usually," Chrom says with a chuckle. "If you saw how the rest of us are, you'd understand. Maybe after we get to town you can-"  
  
Lissa stops in her tracks. "Chrom! Look!"  
  
Everyone turns to view what Lissa's pointing at.  
  
"Gods, they set the town ablaze! Frederick, Lissa, let's go!"  
  
"What do we do with Robin, milord?"  
  
"We have bigger problems! He can stay or come with us, doesn't matter! We have to hurry!"  


* * *

  
Frederick arrives at the village, closely tailed by Chrom, Lissa and Robin. The armored knight scowls. "Bandits...we should have guessed."  
  
Chrom draws his sword, the blade glinting in the light. "They're no match for us, Frederick. We'll make short work of them."  
  
"Yeah Frederick, this'll be a piece of cake."

Robin draws his own blade - a jagged, silver sword, trimmed with gold and crackling with energy. "I can fight too."  
  
Chrom turns his head towards Robin. "A Levin Sword, eh? You seem to know how to handle it well enough, so I won't object."  
  
Frederick weighs his hammer in hand, eyeing the battlefield. "Who has tactical command, Chrom? Shall I continue to lead?"  
  
Chrom considers it for a moment. "Robin, you wouldn't happen to have any experience being a tactican, would you?"  
  
"Actually...I think I do."  
  
Chrom nods and looks over his shoulder at Frederick. "This will be a good chance for him to prove himself. Robin has command."  
  
"Understood, milord."  


* * *

  
Deeper in town, the bandit leader cackles.  
  
"The Ylissean prince and princess are here? Ain't that some luck? Let's sees 'em deal with King Gangrel's gift, huh boys?"  
  
A dark energy flows through him...  


* * *

  
"Alright then, Robin," Chrom begins. "What should we do?"  
  
Robin analyzes the battlefield. "What are your strengths, individually?"  
  
"I'm strong. With Falchion I can crush these axe-wielding bandits like leaves in the fall."  
  
The analogy goes over Robin's head - it's not like anything happens to leaves in the fall, right?  
  
"Frederick is highly mobile and wields his hammer like a smith," continues Chrom. "And Lissa, despite appearances, can hold her own in battle, alongside being a skilled healer."  
  
"Alright then," Robin says with a nod. "Frederick, you and Lissa take the left flank. Watch out for any sword-wielders, they'll have the speed advantage over your axes. Chrom and I will go right, since I can handle mages. We'll meet up near the end of the plaza, then take out the last of the brigands."  
  
Frederick inclines his head. "Of course. Be careful, milord." He lifts Lissa onto his horse. "On your mark, Robin."  
  
"Go. Now."  
  


* * *

  
"Look out, Freddy!"  
  
Lissa swings her axe in an upward arc, knocking a bandit's sword away from Frederick's arm. Without hesitation, the knight brings his hammer down on his foe's head, cracking it like an eggshell.  
  
"Milady, shall we proceed?"  
  
Lissa nods and casually wipes bits of brigand brain off her dress. "We're almost there."  


* * *

  
Chrom and Robin seem to be faring equally well. The last two grunts between them and the meeting spot are a mage and a myrmidon.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
"On it!'  
  
The mage gets fried before they can even finish casting their spell. The myrmidon, however, rushes Robin. Robin manages to parry one attack thanks to his sword's shape, but the next strike impales his arm. Robin hisses as he drops his Levin Sword. The bandit tries to yanks his blade out, but it's firmly lodged in Robin's arm.  
  
"Here's how it's done!" Robin pulls back his arm and slugs the myrmidon in the face, sending him reeling back - right before Chrom's Falchion is driven through his stomach.  
  
Chrom wipes his own blade clean before tossing Robin the Levin Sword. "Come on. Lissa will fix that shoulder right up."  


* * *

  
Robin flexes his healed arm experimentally.  "Thanks, Lissa."  
  
"Sure thing, Robin! So what's the plan?"  
  
"I counted a mage, a myrmidon, and the leader. Chrom, you take the myrmidon. Frederick, rush the mage. Lissa, I want you to stay with me. We're going after the boss."  
  
Lissa beams and flashes a salute. "Sure thing!"  
  
Frederick spurs his horse and guns for the spellcaster. Chrom gives his sister and Robin a reassuring nod. "Be careful."  
  
The trio sprints forward a bit until Chrom breaks off, sword drawn. Lissa grips her axe tighter and follows Robin.  
  
"Robin, look out!"  
  
The tactician narrowly sidesteps a brutal axe swing. Were it not for Lissa, he'd be a stain on the ground.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The attacker wheels about, teeth bared in an insane grin. "Here, sheepy-sheepies. Come to the slaughter!"  
  
He laughs and swings his axe in a circle, knocking away Robin's sword.  
  
"Again? Really?"  
  
"Hang on, Robin."  
  
Lissa roars and brings her axe overhead, slicing the head of the bandit leader's own axe clean off.  
  
"Nice attack, Lissa."  
  
"Thanks!"

Garrick, leader of the bandits, simply laughs again, dark and sinister. "Do you Ylissean whelps really think I need a weapon to kill ya?"  
  
He kneels on the ground, clutching his head in pain. He tilts his head back, eyes entirely yellow as he screams, guttural and inhuman. A single word can be heard in the torrent of cries.  
  
"PER...SO...NA!"  
  
Lissa and Robin can only stare in shock and horror as a giant black mass appears behind Garrick, slowly morphing into mounted knight.  
  
"What in Naga's name is that?" Lissa asks, voice trembling. Garrick chuckles as he gets to his feet.  
  
"Like him? A gift from milord. Good luck stoppin' me now!"  
  
The shadowy knight raises his sword into the sky...  


* * *

  
Frederick's horse suddenly bucks him off and runs.  
  
"Get back here! What's wrong?"  


* * *

  
A cold sweat runs down Chrom's back. "Lissa!"  


* * *

  
A fiery inferno is falls from the air, aimed directly at the terrified Ylissean princess, frozen in fear.  
  
_No...I have to do something!_  
  
Robin falls to his knees, clutching his head as a voice rings out in his mind.  
  
_I am thou...thou art I. Call upon thine true power, and thou shalt protect thine bonds._  
  
Time seems to slow down as Robin climbs to his feet. His sword is gone, yes, but he spies a new weapon. A card appears before him in a blue blaze, shimmering, enticing. Robin snatches it and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Kamui!"  
  
Robin crushes the card in his hand as a manakete appears behind him, rearing his forelegs.  
  
_I am Kamui, the Fateful Prince. With tooth and claw I shall defend thou._  
  
Right before the fiery attack can engulf Lissa, a blast of water extinguishes it. Robin steps in front of Lissa protectively, glaring at Garrick. The fury radiating from Robin's body practically generates physical heat.  
  
"Try picking on someone your own size, coward."  
  
The bandit's eyes widen in fear as Kamui effortlessly and viciously tears the Knight shadow into pieces, just like one would rip apart a rotisserie chicken.  
  
Robin slowly steps forward, eyes hidden in shadow. Garrick scrambles backward on his hands and feet as Robin picks up Lissa's dropped axe and drags it behind him.  
  
"Checkmate, you dastard." Robin suddenly bares a slasher smile as he brings his axe over head and slams it down on Garrick's neck. Then he does it again. And again. And again and again and again until Garrick's corpse stops twitching.  
  
Kamui disappears, and Robin topples backward, unconcious. Lissa stares at him, shell-shocked.  


* * *

  
"Welcome to the Velvet Room."  
  
Robin blinks himself awake at the sound of Igor's voice.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You have awakened to the power of Persona. Indeed,  such an interesting one he is, too..."  
  
Anna smiles at Robin. "Kamui, the dragon prince of Nohr and Hoshido. This is your persona, another facet of your being."  
  
Igor nods. "Yes. A Persona is like a mask one wears to protect themselves. You will learn more about them in time."  
   
Igor produces a card - the same tarot Robin saw last time. "You, like every other guest of this room, have a unique power. The power of the Wild Card. The Fool arcana is numbered zero, and for good reason. Your talent is like the number zero - empty, yet containing infinite possibilty."  
  
Anna checks her pocketwatch. "You will soon realize what my master means. However, our time together draws to close for now."  
  
"Yes...you are needed elsewhere. Come see us of your own accord soon. Farewell, Robin."

 


	3. Shattered New Day Life

Eyes flutter in the dark. Trees loom around him, their outlines distinct yet faint thanks to the moonlight. He feels tired and...ravenous.  
  
 _Is that bacon?_  
  
Robin slowly tries to prop himself up, hissing in pain. The Shepards all suddenly turn around.  
  
"Robin! You're awake!"  
  
Lissa rushes over to him. "How do you feel?"  
  
The tactician grimaces. "Sore. And hungry."  
  
"Well, I can fix one of those things. Hope you like the taste of sweaty boots."  
  
Chrom shakes his head. "Bear meat isn't that bad, Lissa."  
  
Lissa sticks her tongue out at him and sets about putting together a meal for Robin. He and Chrom look at each other.  
  
"What...happened, Chrom?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us."  
  
"From what I understand," Frederick interjects, "those bandits were Plegian. Their leader summoned a mystical being - and so did you. But you saved milady's life. I can no longer doubt your intentions."  
  
A small grin crosses Robin's face. "Thanks, Frederick. But I have...no, wait. That thing I summoned is called a Persona. I...don't know much more than that, unfortunately."  
  
Chrom frowns. "This doesn't bode well. Plegian bandits attacking Ylisse? This Persona business? The tides are shifting, I think."  
  
Lissa hands Robin a plate of bear meat and a bag of wine. He eagerly accepts.  
  
"Thanks, Lissa."  
  
"Well...you did save my life."  
  
Robin greedily tears into the fatty, earthy meat with both hands. The bear's gone in two minutes and the wineskin gets drained in half a minute. Lissa stares at him in abject horror.  
  
"H-how can you...?"  
  
Robin shrugs. Chrom shakes his head. "Regardless, we'll sort this out later. It's a two-day march to the capital from here, and I'd like to be well-rested."

* * *

Chrom stirs in his sleep, hand gripping Falchion. "Hmm..."  
  
Lissa rolls over, eyes bleary, and yawns. "Something wrong, big bro?"  
  
"Define 'something'. There's definitely something going on. I'm not sure what, though. I'll go investigate."  
  
"Not alone, you won't. I'll come with you."  
  
"Heh. Alright then, Lissa."

* * *

The two royals tramp through the woods, uneasy. The only noises in the forest are their own footfalls. The trees seem ominous and cast crooked shadows.  
  
"I'm certain of it..." Chrom says softly. "Something's amiss."  
  
Suddenly, the ground shakes. Chrom and Lissa both stumble.  
  
"An earthquake?!" Lissa exclaims.  
  
The rumbling intensifies as several trees are uprooted and fall, slamming into the ground.  
  
"Lissa, run. Now!"  
  
"Wha-but Chrom!"  
  
"Get moving!"  
  
Lissa takes off back towards camp, running as fast as her axe and hoopskirt will allow. Chrom looks around for a moment before chasing after her, frantically flailing.  
  
"Look out!" Lissa cries as lava rises up through the cracks in the ground. Fireballs fly through the air and ignite the trees, turning the forest into a hellscape.  
  
Before the siblings a huge crack in the ground opens up, at least three meters across. Chrom glances at Lissa and nods. "Jump!"  
  
They leap over the crevice and crash to the ground in a heap, panting.

* * *

"Robin, hurry!"  
  
Robin grabs his blade and follows Frederick into the inferno, the latter's horse having bolted.  
  
"Any idea what happened, Frederick?"  
  
"No clue. All I know is that milord and milady are in danger, and we have to help them."  
  
"Right!"

* * *

"Chrom...what is that thing?"

Lissa raises her hand and points at a glowing blue portal looming over the forest. Just as suddenly as it appears, two gray soldiers drop out. They bend unnaturally as they fix their glowing red eyes on Chrom and Lissa.  
  
Chrom draws Falchion. "I don't suppose you two are friendly?"  
  
The undead reply by uttering guttural roars and  charging Chrom and Lissa. Chrom is quick on the draw. He deflects the soldier's blade and strikes its neck with the pommel of his legendary sword.

The monster simply turns its out around with a sickening crunch and charges Chrom again. Chrom grunts with exertion as they lock blades, unequipped to deal with such inhuman strength. To even the odds, he sweeps his leg out and knocks the undead soldier onto its back, stabbing Falchion down and watching the monster dissolve into dust.  
  
Lissa screams in terror, catching Chrom's attention.  
  
"Chrom! Help!"  
  
The princess cowers in fear from the pink spherical monster in front of her, a mask grafted to its back and a comically large tongue drooping from its gaping mouth.  
  
The portal flashes again as a blue-clad man drops down, a butterfly-shaped mask on his face. In his hands he holds a tarot card and a blade not unlike Chrom's.  
  
"Persona!" he shouts as he brings his hands together. A ghostly, armor-clad warrior appears, armed with a plain sword and shield. As the strange man lands on the ground, his Persona leaps forward and impales the odd creature, tossing it into a burning tree. The masked hero glances at Chrom and Lissa.  
  
"Get out of here! I'll handle this!"  
  
Chrom stares in shock before nodding. "Right."  
  
He grabs Lissa's hand and takes off, running back towards camp.

* * *

 

"What are you doing all out here by yourself, huh? Frederick never lets you out of his sight."

  
"Here, I'll lead him behind me. You ride on ahead, Sully."

* * *

Shortly after leaving the masked swordsman behind, Chrom and Lissa reunite with Frederick and Robin in a clearing, sweating from exertion and the heat.  
  
"Milord! Milady! Are you injured?"  
  
Lissa shakes her head. "We're fine, Freddy. We were attacked but this weird swordsman saved us. He kinda reminded me of you, Chrom..."  
  
"Who attacked you?" asks Robin. "More bandits? Wild animals?"  
  
"No, it was..."  
  
"Those," Chrom utters as he fixes his gaze on a horde of living corpses like the ones from before. "Robin, you take point. Those monsters are stronger than you or I, and..."  
  
"They...change. The man who saved me and Chrom had to use a Persona to stop them."  
  
Robin blanches. "There's a lot of them..."  
  
Chrom sets a hand on Robin's shoulder and smiles at him. "Don't worry, Robin. We're all at your side."  
  
Robin's consciousness fades...

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."  
  
Robin just slouches in his chair and stares at Anna, barely noticing that Igor is gone.  
  
"I'm sure you're in a hurry, so I won't dawdle. You have established several new bonds. Those of the Fool...the Magician...the Priestess...and the Emperor. These bonds shall be your sword and your shield through the upcoming battles."  
  
"As you know, the Wild Card has several unique skills. For now, all you need to know is that you are a catalyst - the spark that lights the fire. You can awaken other's hearts and cause them to manifest their own Personas."  
  
"You will never be alone, Robin. Remember that. I will see you again, either when you want to visit or have need of our help."  
  
"Farewell."

* * *

When Robin opens his eyes, the scene has not changed. It is as if he scarecly blinked.  
  
"Alright then...I'll fight them myself. You just stay safe." Robin charges forward, a tome in one hand and his Levin Sword in the other.  
  
"Robin!" Chrom adjusts his grip on Falchion and rushes to Robin's side, leaving Frederick and Lissa behind.  
  
The undead howl and raise their weapons, charging at Robin. Some stay in their humanoid forms, while others shift into strange monsters - floating spheres with huge mouths, ravens holding lanterns, and giant snakes wrapped around poles - all of them with a mask embedded in their flesh.  
  
There's about a dozen of the monsters, and only one of Robin. The tactician raises a card in his hands and holds it outwards.  
  
"I call upon the Dragon Prince, Kamui!"  
  
Robin crushes the card in his hand, his Persona appearing in a burst of flame.  
  
Two ravens fly at Robin, casting fireballs at him. Robin grits his teeth as Kamui shields him from the attacks before retaliating with a watery dragon breath, soaking the shadowy monsters and dropping them from the sky.  
  
Robin's smirk quickly fades. There's even more of the monsters now.

He's going to be overwhelmed.  
  
"Chrom! Take Frederick and Lissa and get out of here! I'll buy you some time!"  
  
"To hell with that!" Chrom readies his sword and stands at Robin's side,  face set in a determined expression.  
  
"Chrom, you can't fight these things. I'm not going to let you die because of me."  
  
"I'd rather die fighting at a friend's side than let you lay down your life for me. A prince is supposed to serve his people, damnit!"  
  
"Milord is right, Robin. We cannot let you do this alone."  
  
"Yeah! No way am I leaving you, Robin!"  
  
Robin glances back. "No! You guys need to leave, now! You can't fight these things!"  
  
Chrom bites his lip for a moment. "Just trust us, Robin. Please."  
  
Robin just shakes his head. "I can tell you're stubborn about this...okay."  
  
Everyone stares down the horde of monsters, raising their weapons in defiance. Kamui roars savagely, spreading his wings to shelter the Shepards.  
  
 _I am thou, thou art I. Behold the power of the wild card, O wielder of mine. Your bonds shape themselves into sword and shield._  
  
Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick all reel for a moment, gasping suddenly.  
  
"This power..." whispers Chrom.  
  
Robin and Kamui tense up. "If you three plan on doing something, do it now!"  
  
The Shepards all look at each other and nod, closing their eyes and reaching out their hands. Despite there being nothing but air, they each manage to grab a card.  
  
"Per-"  
  
"So-"  
  
"Na!"  
  
Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick all glow with blue flame, defiant.  
  
Chrom raises his blade in tandem with his Persona, the Radiant Hero of Tellius, Ike.  
  
Lissa swings her battleaxe in the air, while her Persona, the Draconic Princess of the Three Kingdoms, Kana, grins and revs up her Omega Yato.  
  
Frederick simply brushes his hair aside as his Persona, the Honorable Knight of Arachnea, Camus, aims his lance at the monsters.  
  
Robin scarcely has time to take this all in before the undead and the shadows attack the group and separate them.

* * *

Chrom grunts as he parries an axe blade, backing up to better deal with the three soldiers in front of him. "Come on! I'll kill you all!"  
  
He backflips away and raises his blade, Ike charging forward and effortlessly decapitating the monsters with his holy blade.

* * *

"Alright you bullies! Come on!"  
  
Lissa grins widely as she watches four of the strange spherical monsters rush at her, tongues dripping with their poisonous saliva.  
  
"Get 'em, Kana!"  
  
Kana spins in a circle, holding out her Yato. Three of the monsters are too slow and get ripped apart in a shower of shadowy blood and gore as the chainsword tears them open around the mouth. The last of the creatures, just a hair's breadth behind its brethren, changes course and flies at Kana.  
  
Lissa throws her axe into the ground. "Let's see if I still got it!"  
  
She and Kana begin to move in sync, bringing their right legs back, waiting, and...  
  
Kicking the monster straight into the air, just like a soccer ball.  
  
"Know any magic, Kana?"  
  
Lissa's Persona snaps her fingers and uses a gust of wind to impale the monster on a burning tree.  
  
"Nice."

* * *

"Very well, you miscreants. I'll not see you lay hand on milord or milady nor watch you destroy this land. Come at me, cowards!"  
  
Camus twirls his lance and jabs it at one of the snakes, shattering its mask and killing it instantly.  
  
"Hah! You can't even take a single hit! Pitiful."  
  
Frederick's smiles is replaced with a grimace of pain as the other two snakes wrap around Camus and squeeze. Frederick gasps for breath.  
  
"Get...off...of...me!"  
  
He manages to force his arms apart, Camus doing likewise, causing the snakes to fly off of him. Camus uses his lance to pin one to the ground before grabbing the other snake and pulling it apart with his bare hands and tossing it aside. He then swings around his lance while pulling it up and crushing the snake beneath his heel, finishing it off with a Gradivus to the face.  
  
"Excellent work, Camus."

* * *

Robin and Kamui seem to be having an equally good time, destroying monsters left and right with water breaths, dragon fangs, and lightning bolts.

Robin is panting heavily from exertion, but manages to keep going.  
  
Eventually, all that's left is the leader of this army. It's opted to keep its corpse form, glowing red eyes glaring at Robin and Kamui. It screams inhumanely, roaring like a feral animal.  
  
"KILL..."  
  
The undead general's body bubbles and melts until it reforms into a spectral mage, his eerily grinning mask hidden in his hood.  
  
Robin glares back. "Alright Kamui, let's do this!"  
  
Kamui lets out a roar of approval and leaps at the Magus, fangs bared. Despite the lack of an actual face, the shadow being seems...cocky. Kamui is batted aside harmlessly and subjected to a rain of magic arrows. Kamui screams in pain, Robin grunting as he shares his Persona's pain.  
  
 _Ughh...he can't get up! The arrows are too strong! And I can hardly move..._

* * *

  
"And now," Anna singsongs as she opens a hefty tome, "we show you yet another power.."  
  
Igor knits his hands together. "The Wild Card lets you summon multiple Personas. There are several ways for you to acquire them, but the foremost is through the power of your bonds."  
  
Anna holds up a card. "In fact, your bonds are already blossoming. This Persona is of the Magician arcana..."

* * *

 _Alright, let's go!_  
  
Robin holds his hand palm-out defiantly. He swipes his hand to the side, powering through the pain. "Change!"  
  
"Roy!"  
  
Kamui fades in a burst of glowing dust, the undead commander's attack forgotten in shock as he stares at his new foe - a young man, eyes hidden behind a blindfold and flaming sword in his grip. Robin laughs darkly.  
  
"Time to tip the scales!"  
  
Roy smirks and brings his blade over his head and onto the Magus, striking several times in a flurry of blows with his Binding Blade, the undead creature crying out in pain. Roy goes for the final blow, decapitating the shadow mage and tossing his head in the air before jumping up and slicing the mask in two.  
  
Robin nods. "Nice work."  
  
As Roy retreats to Robin's psyche, he suddenly finds a spearhead pointing at his throat. "So much for me breathing easy."  
  
The very red woman at the other end of the lance glares at him. "Who the hell are you? What was that I just saw?"  
  
Robin sighs. "I'm Robin, of...somewhere, probably. I don't know what those other things are but the ones with me are Personas. Also can we do this outside of the forest fire?"  
  
"Oh, you think you're smart, huh? Why don't I shove my lance in your throat? See how funny you are when you're drowning in your own blood."  
  
"Sully! He's a friend!"  
  
Robin glances aside to see Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick rushing towards him. Sully just slightly pulls her lance away and fixes her gaze on Chrom. "Did you not see what just happened?"  
  
"We did," Chrom explains. "The three of us can summon those things too. It's a long story."  
  
"One that I would rather discuss away from here," remarks Frederick.  
  
"Yeah..." Lissa murmurs, "the forest is still on fire."  
  
Chrom nods. "Right. We'll explain all this later, Sully, at the capitol. To the Exalt and the Shepards."  
  
"We best make haste, milord. We shouldn't waste any time."


End file.
